scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrans (Earth-born humans)
='Terrans '= The "Terrans," preferably known as humans, are a scattered race that have been found across galaxy. Having been successfully evolved on a planet known as Earth in the Sol system, the Terrans are known to be commonly competitive and hostile, though such characteristics were lined with their own set of moralities that also allowed them to survive. 'Physical Appearance' Terrans are a humanoid species that widely vary by their star-calender of 1000 A.D. The average height of an adult male human is about 1.7–1.8 m (5'7" to 5'11") and the adult female is about 1.6–1.7 m (5'2" to 5'7"). As they mature, they tend to grow hair around various parts of the body; however, Terrans whose homeworld is not earth can show some physical differences in height, weight, etc. These Humans are dubbed Colonials by some homeworlders. Humans have a remarkable technology where isolation of favorable genetic traits allowed "designed" children; this was invented by various Human corporations as their technology progressed. The moral arguments against this still stand, though few humans today take chance with nature's natural selection. This technology has allowed humans longer lifespans of up to over 130 years of age, superb strength, endurance, and intellect. Humans are also capable of further enchancing the aforementioned traits through cyborganic augmentations. 'History' '2000s - 2700s' Humanity has come a long way in its existence, the terran civilization has been riddled with world wars and risks of utter annihilation, it wasn't until the privitization of space, and the establishment the Unified Earth Government had the Humans beaten history's repeating lessons. '2020s-2049' The collapse of a continental empire is imminent, scandal after scandal and a crumbling economy combined with civil unrest finally boils over into the demise of the American Empire. The United States finds itself alone after powerful members of NATO break ties with the nation. The United States turns its massive military force onto its people as the current administration fights for control over its nation. The people rise up, and the Second Secessionist War begins. States such as Texas and California leave the Union, forging alliances to safeguard their sovereignty. With the regime in America dealing with the civil war, Eastern Europe erupts into conflict. Germany and France threaten war as Russia moves to support the Republic of New Russia's own freedom movement. The situation in the Middle East grows worse, as the Islamic State expands further into Iraq and other Sunni Muslim regions. The north American continent looks much different than it did. In 2034, after eight years of fighting, the American government, surrounded in DC, surrendered. The Conference of the Dissolution of the United States was held in DC, at Capitol Hill. The conference passed an amendment to the Constitution that allowed for the secession of all leaving states, and the forfeit of US claims on their land. The United States of America changed its name to the District of Columbia, after being left only the city of Washington DC. Overnight, a continent spanning country in dispute was reduced to the size of a city state. New Russia grew strong during the 2040s, but retained its independence from Russia. The Ukraine joins the EU. '2050s-2139' Following the Third World War a global summit was held in the sprawling city of Mombasa. The world, having been devastated by war once more, called for "an end to arms" and the beginning of a "whole world" Nations such as California and Nigeria presented these demands during the Ten Weeks Debate, during which the creation of a whole world government was established. The Unified Earth Government was born from this debate, and continues to rule over Earth and her colonies. This era of peace brought about a second Renaissance of technology, which expanded all aspects of their understanding. The first permanent settlement of Antarctica, South Falklands City, was established in 2063. In 2070, the over crowded Earth had a sigh of relief as a mass exodus of over 2.2 billion humans left the Earth for Mars and the moon, to work in their booming industries. This steady departure from Earth led to an accelerated terraformation of Mars and the moon, which allowed for further sustainability. '2140s-2199' Mars' polar ice caps were melting, and the planet began to warm, kickstarting its core oncemore. Cities on the moon, mars and now Ganymede were growing exponentially. Humanity at this point has mastered local space travel, and various large corporations seek to expand our travelling capabilities. The United Earth Government goes through massive reforms to accomodate the representation of now five worlds. Venus is settled in 2170. The Colonial Administration Authority is established, with the senate building on Mars in the city of Deimos. One of the first bills passed, the Orbital Navy Act, created the space-based armed forces of the UEG/CAA. '2200s' Humanity makes technological breakthroughs in the early 2200s. Interstellar travel is achieved through the combined piggy banks of corporation and government. The UEG initiates a large colonization program, colonists depart Sol for: Epsilon Eridani, Barnard's Star, and Alpha Centauri. This was known as the "First Wave out of here" by many inner world inhabitants. Epsilon Eridani is home to an already habitable Super Earth. Barnard's Star is the same story, though a smaller planet. In Alpha Centuari dwells a desert world which will require much terraformation. Mars had become a lush world with a biosphere similar to earth's. The planet was dubbed "Earth's fraternal twin." Venus' thick atmosphere has thinned out. Ganymede and Europa are living worlds alongside Luna, Terra, and Mars. Humanity masters its genes, and corporations begin offering "design your child" services in hospitals. Venus and Ganymede undergo terraformation programs, and all bodies deemed inhabitable in Sol are colonized. '2400s' During the 2420s, Humanity's inner colonies became self-sufficient and gain seats in the Deimos Senate. This is also a period of unrest, as the first interplanetary war breaks out in the Republic of the Belt. Insurrection begins to stir in humanity's colonies. corruption and scandals begin to show up in the government. The Humans continue their colonization program through all this, during this time Antares, and Zamvodia are colonized. '2450s' During this time the insurrection wars are in full swing. Colonies all throughout the Colonial Union demands response from the federal government to the growing terrorist threats. in 2543, Terrorists capture a large belt based shipyard in Sol. With this facility in insurrectionist hands, the navy orders the 2nd fleet to recapture the facility. The Battle of the Belt ends in a Union victory, but decimates the facility and second fleet. '2550s' The Jovian commonwealth secedes from the CAA. This starts this Jovian War, which lasts until 2556, in which the Jovians admit defeat. This revolution inspires more secessions in the inner colonies, and soon, The TCU's inner colonies find themselves fighting their neighboring planets and moons. the UEG/CAA's navy is spread too thin, The government cuts aid to the outer colonies of Zamvodia and Antares, and they are essentially abandonned by the UEG. Rebellion begins to weaken as the UEG/CAA's war machine is fully directed at ending the civil wars. Knowing that their downfall is imminent, insurrectionists, during 2588, take out the Oort Cloud Mass Transceiver network, which had allowed communication with the outer colonies, with hope that damaging the communications array would allow the insurrection to flourish in the outer colonies. '2600s' The Humans finally sort out their civil wars in late 2600, and usher in a new era of peace, expansion, and prosperity throughout their controlled space. With rumors of first contact swirling this time is an exciting time in Human history.